


Buffet Table

by Hormonal_Trashbag



Category: Gintama
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Modern AU, mentions okita mitsuba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hormonal_Trashbag/pseuds/Hormonal_Trashbag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She should have left after the second plate. But, she had been determined to get the most out of this opportunity, and returned to the table for a third helping--the fried chicken had called to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buffet Table

**Author's Note:**

> Stupid tumblr prompt. I'm sorry.

Kagura suddenly came to realize that maybe, this time, she had gone too far in her pursuit of free food. But there had been cars lined up the entire street, and the open door had made it all too easy for her to sneak into the roaring party. The buffet table had been overflowing, so she snatched a paper plate and got to work, piling it high with greasy, fattening food.

She honestly hadn’t thought anyone would notice her there. The lighting was dim and the music was pumping, the flow of people fast moving and somewhat sloppy. Alcohol had certainly made its rounds.

She should have left after the second plate. But, she had been determined to get the most out of this opportunity, and returned to the table for a third helping--the fried chicken had _called_ to her.

She almost jumped when a young man with sandy hair perched against the wall to ask, “So, how do you know Mitsuba?”

Kagura stared up in surprise, before realizing _Mitsuba_ must have been the guest of honor at the birthday party. Her mind blanked, perhaps for a moment too long, before she uttered, “I’m dating her brother.”

He blinked, before a wide smirk spread across his face. “Oh...is that so?”

He leaned towards her, much too close for comfort, his the smell of beer hanging faintly on his breath, and Kagura swallowed. Clearly she had taken a wrong turn. She was tempted to make a dash of the door, even if she had to abandon the free food to do it.

“He’s probably looking for me, so I should go--” she cleared her throat.

He sneered down at her. “He found you.”

Kagura stiffened, her cheeks burning hot. He looked pleased by her realization. “You’re Mitsuba-san’s brother,” she breathed.

“At your service,” he drawled, amused by her panic. “Should I call you _babe?_ Or do you like sweetie better?”

She reacted swiftly and without much thought, planting her plate of fried chicken flat on his face before swerving away and running at full speed. Kagura managed to get out the front door without being captured, and prematurely laughed at her freedom. Then a warm hand wrapped around her wrist and tugged her back towards the house.

“You’re breaking my heart,” he said flatly. “Aren’t you at least going to kiss your poor boyfriend goodbye?”

She fluttered her eyelashes and puckered her lips, only to head-butt him in the chin.

Kagura was certain she had gotten away with it, until she was standing in the snack aisle (intensely focussed on choosing a potato chip flavor), and he leaned his chin down on her shoulder, mumbling a hello.

She jabbed him in the throat.

He asked her for her number.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally the dumbest thing.


End file.
